dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man vs Metal Sonic
Iron Man vs Metal Sonic 'It is the DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD And 4th episode. Introducing To Iron Man From Marvel And Metal Sonic From Sonic Series. It is a Follow From Ultron vs Beacon Academy. Iron Man was Annonced the June 24, also the page is created on the same date, And Metal Sonic The June 27. The Previus Fight is Pit vs Lenneth. Description Tecnolgy Duel! the brightest minds in history vs IA faster Who will win this technological duel? Interlude ''No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX It has been a month since the battle with Ultron , Vale recovers quickly , avengers to learn that return and destroy Ultron It went to help rebuild . Anthony Stark has helped with its foundation , Steve , Barton and Natasha train hunters so they are ready if something of that level reoccurs in Beacon, Glynda is reuen with Tony and James to discuss several issues , one of the most important are the possible pieces of Ultron who survived the explosion Where are they ? And what to do with them? are the most important questions . James: We have searched for several days and found nothing , it is obvious that the robot pieces were destroyed or stolen , no matter , that such Ultron was destroyed. Tony: No, Ultron , is not destroyed so easy , but I trust what he says magneto girl, there are many people who seek ultron parts . James: What would be important to a lot of junk ? Tony: Vibranium, The most powerful of the planet and the strangest , metal know several criminal groups who want it , Leviatan , Hydra , I can to them as an example , in addition that such white tusk, Do not want to eliminate human ?, if they find the Vibranium will find very easy . Glynda: Wait, did I say that robot had as a metal armor is the strongest in the world ?, it is impossible, Pyrrha could not control it, that means it is resistant to magnetism. Tony: There are many questions , Where and how was rebuilt Ultron ? it is one that we must respond. If we can not solve this mystery there is a risk that Ultron returns. Glynda: We have a puzzle to solve here . While Tony , James and Glynda chatting . Training with hunters , with the avengers ends . Hawkeye: Auch, Auch Seriously , that girl is equal to Thor. Nora: Oh Yeah, not underestimate the power of my hammer. Thor: Nora You are a true Valkyrie, it would be an honor to fight with them against those Grimm, and Hawkeye, you didn't see that coming? Hawkeye: No I did not see coming Hawkeye falls to the ground , Steve Rogers is happy with the performance and congratulates all but a particular character not satisfied with himself , was Pyrrha Nikos . Steve: I see very dispirited Natasha: A very demanding in training state clearly wants to make something, you have remorse , I think you should talk to her. Steve: Wha?, Because I ?, which is a super soldier, freedom fighter does not mean you know all the problems people living besides painful past you're better than me. Natasha: I'm not very good at talking Bruce: What if the two go talk to her instead of arguing ?, very efficient serious Steve And Natasha: Right Steve and Natasha approach Pyrrha to speak. Steve: Hey, Hello Pyrrha Nikos, you and seen very distracted lately , You want to talk about something? Pyrrha Nikos: Chat ?, no thanks I'm fine Natasha: You Lie, you've been demanding too much in training, what's wrong? '''BOOM Nora: CHEKMATE! Thor: Crap! Pyrrha: (Sighs)....... Allright, talk. I have thoughts about the battle with Ultron. I still remenber the time Jaune Death. I feel i can do something, i could help it. Steve: I understand, losing even friend is difficult. But you must not let that bother you. Pyrrha: You do not get it. I am Pyrrha Nikos, the girl invincible i won four tournaments in a row, i have a legendary reputation. How is it possible that it can not rescue one of my friends?. I never failed. Steve: And I am Steve Rogers Know as Captain America. Super Soldier, example of the highest echelon of the human race, I can think perform and faster other movements, yet i could not save my best friend falling from a train. No matter how strong or you're not clever we are perfect, sooner or later make mistakes or failures. Results Next DBX Trivia * It is the second time a Marvel character appears, the previus is Ultron vs Beacon Academy * Also it is the second time a Comic Book Character Appears * It is the Second Hero vs Villain the Previus is Ultron vs Beacon Academy * Is the First DBX Comic Bokk vs Video Game * Is the First DBX in Introduce a Character From Sonic And Sega * Originally , the opponent planned to Tony , would do Mecha Sonic ( Soinc Series) or Justice ( Guilty Gear) . But in the end it was decided that Metal Sonic, because their forms are compatible some armor Tony . Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:DBX Fights with a Mystery Fighter Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Technology themed DBXs